


The kids are alright

by kobattsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dumb boys being dumb, M/M, Shiratorizawa is a big family okay, hints of goshiki/shirabu, hints of kawanishi/hayato, mentioned Calluna, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobattsun/pseuds/kobattsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is that, Satori ponders, at some point along the way he must have lost touch with reality, confusing it with this wacky game where Shiratorizawa is a big, happy family and he and Eita are apparently married, with many and very problematic children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kids are alright

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is born from a stupid discussion between me and @nishanightray about some headcanons and I don't honestly know why i wrote it.
> 
> But tensemi is so important. Really. So important. Everybody in Shiratorizawa are.
> 
> Aaaaand well. Thanks to my Trashkawa that accepted to be my lovely beta ('cause she is apparently masochist).

The first time it happens they are in their second year. It’s a day of training like any other, with the freedom of the just ended summer holidays still alive in their memory and the first yellowing of some dry leaves on the trees in the courtyard.

Players are busy in training, receiving and tossing under the direction of coach Washijou and Hayato approaches Reon for rest with a water bottle in his hand. Reon, who is apparently observing Eita making a dressing down to a few latecomer underclassmen, peremptorily and with hands on his hips.

The libero imitates the pose of his teammate "Look how he is scolding them." he chuckles "He’s probably more authoritarian with the kouhai than our own senpai."

"But he always recommends them to have a scarf if it's cold, and to eat something for lunch."

"Haha, yes, he’s thoughtful in his own way. Sometimes Eita reminds me of a mom.” They stay silent for a moment, with the rumble of balls in the background. Then their eyes meet and a silent question hangs among them, because if Semi is the team’s mom, then who is the dad?

They both turn almost simultaneously their gaze to the crowded gym, eyeing each senpai from top to bottom, stopping finally on Ushijima.

Because Wakatoshi is the strongest member of the team, their ace, although he’s still a sophomore, so it’s normal to think of him now, right? But then Wakatoshi sits there on the bench with a bottle in his hand, eating a cereal bar with the same avidity of a hamster, hoarding his cheeks.

"No." Reon anticipates immediately Hayato’s thought "No." he reiterates.

The libero nods "Absolutely not."

Because Wakatoshi more than a father is an overgrown child, too pure for this world, or maybe an old man who loves nature, hard work, declaims haiku and builds birdhouses as a hobby.

"You shouldn’t be so rigid with brats, Eita-kun!" exclaims a sudden voice, and although the tone is unmistakable, the two turn around to look. They then notice that, who knows when, Tendou approached the group of latecomers kouhai, giggling with his elbow resting on Semi’s shoulder nonchalantly. Although it’s something that happens relatively often –Eita who gets irritated, Satori who you couldn’t say if is trying to calm him or bother him even more-, the idea that this show is bizarre has never crossed the mind of none of the two players.

"Reon, listen..." he begins uncertain and the other sighs.

"Don’t, please."

Not so far away Satori laughs while Eita looks at him with dissent for something he probably said "Okay, okay Eita-kun, but go to scold Taichi, please, because he didn’t make me see his school report yet."

 

—

 

“This is stupid. Ridiculous. How on earth did it come to your mind!?"

They have just started warming that morning when Semi asks him that question. Hayato doesn’t really want to know why his teammate knows it, but at Shiratorizawa rumors run, and nicknames as well, even Wakatoshi runs out of the gym and Yamagata wonders how many minutes he will be able to resist.

"Don’t take it as a serious matter, come on."

Eita stops doing push-ups for a moment and stares straight into Hayato’s eyes, who is keeping his legs steady "Wakatoshi asked me if you were aware that I'm a boy." he hesitates a second "Or if there was something I had to tell him."

"Oh."

"Satori has become even more unbearable than usual."

"Oh."

"Don’t fucking _Oh_ me, Hayato."

The arrival of someone else in the gym saves him from everything that was about to follow that look of disbelief and Hayato will never be grateful enough to Satori for this.

"Good morning ~!" Tendou exclaims with his usual energy, raising his arm to the sky and dragging a Kawanishi who apparently wants to die with the other. Shirabu isn’t there and Hayato supposes he collapsed to the ground before ending the run laps.

"Hey." he nods and Semi merely looks at him, annoyed as he starts doing his push-ups again.

"Why are you so rude Eita-kun, you could at least say hello!" he says melodramatically patting Kawanishi on the head "Is this the way you want to raise our children!?" he comments, and Yamagata has to physically block him from pulling a punch.

When Shirabu finally arrives at the gym, pretending he is okay, they begin heating up too. Eita gives the change to Hayato as Tendou sits next to them forcing Taichi to pair up with him.

"Will you tell me _Okaeri_ when I arrive at the gym? I’ll tell you _Tadaima_."

"Satori, go fuck yourself." Tendou simply leaves himself fall back on the floor and laughs.

 

—

 

It becomes an habit for Shirabu to collapse exhausted at lunchtime in the empty seat of the bench next to Kawanichi. The boy doesn’t move, remains with his head bent wearily and his gaze on the clouds in contemplation of who knows what secrets of the universe.

"Tendou-san again?" Taichi questions and Kenjirou nods resting his bento on his knees.

"The school report?"

"Uh." Shirabu doesn’t even really know why that guy is so fixed with knowing their votes and their ranking, especially considering that what’s certain is that he doesn’t do it with the care of a good senpai. Probably because Tendou is in section two, Shirabu in four, Kawanishi even in five – _"Taichi how can you stay in the top thirty, are you a demon, have you written your exams with the black ink of your soul?"_ – and there are a lot of positions between them and Tendou. On close reflection, probably their senpai's just a busybody.

"If he was really my father." Kawanishi begins sinking in the seat of the bench "At this rate I would have called the helpline." sighs with resignation "Or the WWF. A therapist. I need a vacation."

"Kawanishi, the winter holidays are just finished." Kenjirou looks puzzled, biting a onigiri while his teammate brings an arm to cover his eyes in a melodramatic tone.

"Cruel world. Never a joy."

 

—

 

Kawanishi Taichi realizes that he is never been so wrong in his whole life just the following week, during the morning training session. Because everyone knows that January’s mornings are dark and cold, and even more everyone knows that Semi Eita has never been a morning person –because suffering of low blood pressure is a big scab, _"Luckily there’s Shirabu to raise it up "_ , Tendou is fond saying—

Satori arrives at the gym running, opening the door and closing it hastily behind him; his nose is reddened and his eyes are narrowed as he tightens in his coat, because if there’s something he hates almost as much as don’t block the opponent that's the cold and you know: Tendou Satori gets cold easily; if he was an animal, he would be a lizard curled up in the sun.

"Good morning." he comments numb while shrugs and sniffing.

A chorus of greetings rises in response and there wouldn’t be nothing unusual about that, except that there’s one in particular that caughts his attention because it doesn’t really sounds like a hello but a bit more like a _Okaeri_.

The whole team freezes and turns to Semi, pledged to tie his shoes. It's just after a moment of silence and a careful reflection that the setter realizes what he just said. Raises his head up quickly and his face goes on fire in the blink of an eye.

And Satori stares wide-eyed, redness now spreading from the nose to the ears, the neck and anyone in the gym would be ready to swear that this time it’s not because of the cold. However Satori is good at recovering quickly, and puts on a bright and irritating smile while Semi tries to choke himself with a ball before trying to crush it in Tendou’s face.

"Tadaima, Eita-kun ~"

"No! Stop it, oh my God, I want to die!"

No one then comments how during afternoon practice Satori uses the excuse of being cold to hide his hands deep in the pockets of Eita’s sweatshirt. Eita doesn’t stop him in any way, and neither this gets commented by the others.

 

—

 

Goshiki bumps into their lives the next year and if someone hoped that the waters could quiet, he abandons this hope after five minute after knowing the boy. Tsutomu arrives in spring as the allegory of a new, daring beginning, accompanied by a shower of cherry blossom’s petals worthy of a shoujou manga. He’s stubborn, proud, childish, goes lost easily and makes clear from the beginning that Ushijima is his goal and he has no intention of losing this competition that, indeed, he seems the only one to worry about.

Apart from that, everybody become attached to Goshiki, in one way or another, but if there’s one thing that most of the clubs has never questioned, that's his intelligence – _"Because you're a little simpleton, Tsutomu"," Stupid, Hayato. Stupid"_ —

It’s probably for this reason that the day that Reon sends Tendou and Semi to warn kouhai that afternoon practice is anticipated, neither of them has the slightest hesitation in heading for the section one. They don’t find him, as they don’t find him in section two neither. So they ask if anyone knows Goshiki Tsutomu and, after a plentiful quarter of an hour, a girl in the hallway tells them to be one of his classmates. And that wouldn’t be strange if it wasn’t that abovementioned girl leads them to a section in which logically Tsutomu shouldn’t have even remotely nothing to do, and Satori and Eita can just stand still for a moment staring at the inscription 1-4 as if it was incomprehensible.

Shortly after Goshiki jumps out the door, recalled from his classmate, and greets them with enthusiasm; Semi can hardly speak, Tendou stares wide-eyed before opening his mouth.

"Um. Yes, hi. Training is anticipated ..." hesitates a moment "Tsutomu, are you here to visit someone?"

"Uh? No senpai, it’s my class."

“I want to see your report card!"

"Tendou senpai, are you my father or what!?"

"Yes, I am your father and I have a right to see it!"

They both end up screaming in the hallway, then Satori puts his hands on Eita’s shoulders, who is still shocked, and looks Tsutomu disapprovingly.

"And don’t make mommy worry!"

 

—

 

When a few hours later, during practice, Goshiki calls Eita his mother, Kawanishi could swear he ascended to heaven, because he would have never thought he could have seen something more embarrassing than Semi senpai that welcomes Tendou senpai in the gym as if he was his wife. But contrary to all the expectations Tsutomu succeeds in it.

"Mom! ...No, I mean mom senpai—No Semi-senpai!"

"Tsutomu, shut the fuck up!"

Taichi spits the water he was drinking, Hayato crashes into the net for the surprise and Shirabu stares in horror, while Goshiki stumbles in his feet and dies of shame.

"Idiot." coach Washijou slams his forehead, he sighes and stops the training just for the time needed for the situation to calm down and Reon tears off Eita from Satori – _"Okaasan senpai, you don’t understand, okaasan senpai!", "Satori, I'll kill you"_ —

Then Wakatoshi breaks the state of thoughtful silence he had entered, and when he opens his mouth is confused "Semi, Goshiki, I feel obliged to inform you that Eita can’t biologically be Tsutomu mother for various reasons."

This time not even the screams of coach is enough to bring the situation back to normal.

 

—

 

The next time they are in training camp with the team, because every good sports club has a summer training camp, and Shiratorizawa is not a exception.

Satori goes around in the morning with messy hair, Hayato loses his phone more than usual, Reon sighs full-time and Wakatoshi gets lost during his morning run, observing various species of birds. Goshiki has more opportunities to compete with Ushijima, therefore pursues Shirabu around the dorm asking him to toss balls for him – _"Tendou-san, how could you have done a dirty joke about this?"_ —

Most of the time Shirabu tells Goshiki to go to hell and the boy is forced to looks for Eita, and there is the ninety percent of probability that he is busy watching some strange type of plant in the surrounding area, as the botanic’s nerd he is – _"Hey, look Tsutomu, It’s a Calluna vulgaris "," A what—!? "_ — And when one evening after dinner they prepare to go to sleep, Tsutomu slips into his futon as a good boy and Eita takes little time to set his blankets and stoop to kiss him on the forehead in a deathly silence.

"Goodnight mom senpai."

"Goodnight Tsutomu."

Semi slips into bed, hugging his pillow with a sigh, and nobody talks. Only a few seconds later a wave of redness overwhelms the face of kouhai and senpai, too busy to boil and try to kill themselves in the blankets to note the others’s expressions. Hayato and Reon exchange amused looks, Shirabu snorts annoyed and Ushijima sleeps blissful in his futon.

For once in his life, Tendou regrets Kawanishi didn’t have the phone near to him to photograph the scene in that moment.

 

—

 

A downpour caught them off guard a Thursday afternoon in October, black clouds and dead calm before the storm. They are returning home when it starts to rain and the only thing that appears to be logical to do is to run under the first bus stop nearby, ending up a bit tight and elbowing each other.

"Buaaah, why did I forgot the umbrella !? This is so uncool!"

"Do not whine Tsutomu." Eita scolds him, busy to press his hand in Shirabu’s face to keep him away. A gesture that Kenjirou returns with pleasure "What's done is done."

Goshiki sneezes and Tendou looks amused before offering him a handkerchief.

"However, the bus should pass soon."

"You're guessing, Guess Monster, or ...?"

"The timetable."

"Oh."

"And my sixth sense."

Semi nods calmly, Shirabu irritatingly moves the bangs from his eyes. They have all wet hair and soaked clothes.

They spend another ten minutes still so Tsutomu decides to sing a clumsy Amefuri, following the rhythm of the drops hitting the roof, and short after Tendou joins him, followed by Semi: watching them no one would believe they are really high school students and Eita doesn’t matter anyway. Kenjirou then asks them to shut up, looking around because they are embarrassing, and Satori must literally and physically switch Semi’s and Goshiki’s places, pulling his arm so the setter doesn’t kill his kouhai.

"You should calm down you know? It’s not good for your pressure."

Eita snorts earning a meaningful look from his teammate. He turns his gaze to Tsutomu who is watching his feet with embarrassment, casting an occasional glance at Kenjirou and Semi must hold a grimace. He doesn’t want to get involved in this subspecies of romance novel.

"Obviously you're always beautiful, but smile a little more wouldn’t hurt you, you know?" said Tendou with lower voice and he tries to answer, piqued, but Satori sighs and pulls back his limp for rain hair with a hand. Eita holds his breath. For a moment –a long, long moment—, his gaze is fixed on Tendou’s profile, who after a few seconds notes him, looking hesitant and uncomfortable "Is everything okay ...?"

It takes Eita a while to understand the question, nodding slowly. His brains is too full of sensations to react quickly. And he has hot, a burning heat inside, and it shouldn’t be normal considering he’s drenched from head to toe. Probably he’s getting a cold.

The bus only comes a few minutes later and Tendou and Goshiki compete to see who is faster to get on board, betting a nikuman. Semi barely greets them when the doors close and barely is aware of being alone with Shirabu.

"... Senpai?" he says, worried, as Eita looks confused and unresponsive. Not sure what he should respond.

When, back home, he’s out of the shower there’s a message from Tendou on his phone.

>> the kids are alright

He laughs, pressing the towel on his head and wondering if that guy really has sent messages to underclassmen to know if they had arrived home. A part of him hopes so.

>> i hope you’re alright too

 

—

 

The thing is that, Satori ponders, at some point along the way he must have lost touch with reality, confusing it with this wacky game where Shiratorizawa is a big, happy family and he and Eita are apparently married, with many and very problematic children.

It’s not a pleasant conclusion, but not unbearable. If Tendou tries hard he may be able to go on as he has done until now, he just needs a little time to get used to it.

So when Eita that day doesn’t go to practice, Satori is almost shamefully relieved.

"He sent me a message this morning." Hayato assures him during the run laps "It seems he caught a flu."

"Oh, okay. Got it." he nods thoughtfully, and he isn’t offended because Eita sent the message to Hayato and not to him –not bothered at all—, so he doesn’t understand the reason behind the look his teammate reserves him: he may be slow, but Hayato isn’t as stupid as Semi.

"You should send him a message, I’m sure he would like it."

"Huh?" Tendou laughs “Because I’m the otousan of his children?"

"Because you're his friend."

Satori doesn’t respond, taken aback, and when the coach yells to shut up and increase the rate leaps he winces at the pat Yamagata gives him on the back. Then he offers a little uncertain smile before shrinking the pace to reach Taichi, who is taking it easy.

So Satori stands there alone with his thoughts, painfully distracted for the rest of practice and when returning home Goshiki asks if they can go buy some nikuman he sighs plaintive, before hopelessly surrendering as he always does.

"Ah—it’s hot!" Tsutomu says while trying not to drop the steaming nikuman in his hands. Blows a second time before trying for another bite and now his expression melts in the pleasant numbness. "Perhaps we should also bring some to Semi senpai. You know, to make him feel better."

"I don’t think nikuman are a cure for the flu."

"Uh, but they are for the spirit, right?"

Tendou laughs before putting his hand in his pockets to warm it up. Eita’s pockets are always inexplicably warmer than his.

"I thought idiots could never get the flu."

Tsutomu stops at those words and looks puzzled, bowing his head as if he was thinking deeply "If you're so worried, why don’t you send him a message?"

"...Yes, maybe later."

When Semi comes back to school three days later, his _You’re pretty stupid, so it’s better you return to attend lessons early_ , is still saved in the drafts.

 

—

 

"You have kissed someone!?"

Hayato should have anticipated such a reaction. He pounces on him at the very moment when he opens his mouth, orders him to lower his voice, because _the heck Eita, we’re in the gym locker room_.

When the other regains the ability to breathe, he frees himself from the hand on his mouth "You ...really, what!?"

"Don’t make that face, the heck Eita, you are a terrible friend!"

The setter brings instinctively hands to his face, trying to understand what kind of expression he could be doing.

Yamagata sits down and tries to calm down "It’s not such a strange thing ...we have been going out together for a while now."

"Were you dating someone!?" he screams again and the scene repeats. If someone came into the locker room at this time, he couldn’t probably tell which one is the most embarrassed.

"Just because I don’t shout about it doesn’t mean that I don’t—don’t ...And anyway, knowing you, you would have never noticed!" and Eita feels almost offended at that statement, but he didn’t and Hayato is right.

"Someone I know...?"

"Uh, no—yes—Argh!" the libero buries his face in his palms, making him understand that it’s better to shelve the topic.

"Anyway, I'm ...uh, happy for you. Tsutomu was wondering when Uncle Hayato would give him cousins."

"Uncle Hayato? You took this thing very seriously, didn’t you?” he laughs and Semi stops to wonder if it’s true "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever wanted to kiss someone?"

And Eita would like to say that no, he’s not good at romance and these things don’t interest him, but before he can open his mouth red hair and a cheeky face come to his mind, filling every space in his head. Hayato takes his silence as an eloquent answer, bows his head and gets up.

Semi cannot concentrate throughout all the practice.

 

—

 

When Eita begins to notice things about Satori that he have never paid attention to, he wonders if these things have always been there and it was him the one who had never noticed them before.

It's something in the way he talks and smiles, something about the way he moves his hands and makes fun of him. It’s the way Tendou ruffles Tsutomu’s hair or scolds Kawanishi and tells Wakatoshi that he’s cool even when he’s blatantly not.

They are all sides that upon reflection have always been part of Satori’s personality. Sides of him that he likes so, so, so much.

So when during a December afternoon the two of them end up being the last ones to stay in the gym, beached on the floor, Semi cannot avoid paying attention.

Satori is commenting how he was almost able to stand up to Kenjirou during the heating, stirring arms and legs before finally breathe a sigh and relax to the ground. Semi is lost to observe his teammate, sitting next to him; he rubs his cheek against the knee, lulled by the sound of his laughter.

"I’m serious Eita, you and Shirabu would be a really good comedy duo." he comments and gains a slight kick in the side.

Tendou tries to replicate, to tell him he’s obnoxious and over-stretched, but before he can even realize what he's doing, Eita kisses him and it’s like if someone had zeroed any existing sound.

The pressure of the setter’s lips on his is slight, but enough to spread a warm wave over his body as notes in the air and to wake him up from his numbness. Satori opens his lips because he feels like has lost the ability to breathe –has it always been so difficult?— and he opens his eyes because his head is spinning and he needs a fixed point.

At the slightest jolt Semi shoots back, pulling up on his knees and stares at him with something that Tendou would define as nothing but terror. Eita seems terrified and it’s something that Satori is not used to, an expression that he has never seen on his face even when Shirabu stole his starting spot.

Satori wants to scream.

Eita must want it too, because he takes the race out of the gym and when Tendou returns in the locker room, he has not returned to change yet.

Eita doesn’t speak to him for two weeks.

 

—

 

Satori blocks Hayato in the courtyard on the tenth day of silence, busy to drink at the drinking fountain and he leans next to him.

"I have a problem."

"With Eita? I noticed. Everyone noticed.” said with a resigned look “Tsutomu fears his parents want to get divorced."

Tendou buries his face in his arms cursing. Neither of them speak for a moment.

"I’m afraid that the play-family is not just a game anymore."

"Is that something new?"

"The heck, Hayato."

"Okay, sorry." he raises his hands in defense, "I'm just saying it’s not that we hadn’t noticed before ...you know, sometimes you guys tend to be embarrassingly obvious." a sigh, "And by the way I don’t know why you are asking such a thing to me.”

"Because you and Eita get along well." he reconsiders "And you know ...you have _experience_." He nods towards Kawanishi and looks at Hayato choking with water. Satori reflects on how fascinating is that a single insinuation can bring someone to death by suffocation.

In that moment Ushijima passes by, he controls that Yamagata is alright and Tendou takes the opportunity to open his arms like a supplicant.

"Wakatoshi my saviour, tell me what to do with my life!"

The ace looks at him for a moment, as if he’s thinking hard about what answer to give. And this is pretty stupid to think about it "Eat less sweets and go to sleep earlier. If you're not in shape you won’t be able to give your best during training.” he comments with an almost real participation.

"I meant in general, but I appreciate the effort."

"Oh, okay." he nods, bowing his head "Try to accomplish what you want with all your strength and don’t throw away the opportunities that life offers."

Satori could swear that it is an excerpt from a book of ancient wisdom, but remains equally impressed. He shrugs and laughs, leaving Ushijima puzzled.

"Thanks Wakatoshi, as always."

"It’s nothing?" he answers before returning to run; Tendou has time to see Goshiki get in a hurry to get there and stumble before returning his attention to the libero.

"Anyway ...I don’t know what you have decided to do, but ...whatever you’re gonna do, decide it quickly." Hayato hesitates a moment before continuing, "We haven’t much time left, you know?"

The reminder of the graduation ceremony has never been more depressing.

 

—

 

When that morning Eita wakes up and gets strenuously out of bed, after ten calls by his mother, he surely doesn’t expect to find a message from Satori.

>> i'll pick you up for school

It’s a simple sentence, of unambiguous interpretation and yet it takes him five good minutes to digest its meaning.

Tendou is waiting him outside the home’s gate when he goes down, hands in his pockets and nose buried in a purple scarf.

"Your house is not on the way." Why are you here? How long have you waited? Isn’t your house far? Don’t you hate to stand outside in the cold? Are you cold? Do you want me to warm your hands?

"No, not on the way." Eita nods with his eyes lost in the driveway, then Satori gives him a nod and they start walking.

It’s a strange situation, and despite the early morning he feels completely awake: because Eita isn’t sure how he should behave after their last conversation, and because although they have know each other for three years this is the first time the boy has come to pick him up for school. Satori makes him feel agitated, has it always been like this?

"It’s almost time for our graduation, uh." Tendou says after a while and no, it definitely isn’t the best way to start the conversation for Semi "I thought ...you know, once we graduate, what will happen to our kouhai? Will they take care of themselves? Eat enough? And who will check their school reports?” he shakes his head, earning a puzzled look.

"They literally are a year younger than us, Satori."

"Well, Tsutomu two." replies "But if Shirabu watch over him there will be nothing to worrying about, I suppose. Taiichi is too lazy for that. Probably he’ll continue to call him _Homerun Tsutomu_ even when we will no more be there.” he laughs, but Eita only feels his heart aching, “Ah, you know, the children that leave the nest and all those things...or perhaps in this case it would be more accurate to say that to leave the nest will be us third years, isn’t it? "

"I like you, you know that, right?" he interrupts him abruptly, stopping. Even Tendou stands and says nothing; he simply look up to the sky, forming clouds of condensed breath. Eita hasn’t the strength to look away from him when the other makes eye contact.

"Of course I do."

The rest of the trip to school passes in silence, no glances intersecting nor hands touching. Only when they enter the school yard, still deserted at that early hour, and reach the gym Tendou takes the liberty of tickling Semi’s fingers with his own. Eita looks up instantly, taken aback, and the immediate movement makes Satori blushing.

And Semi likes how Tendou blushes, because he tries in vain to stay cool, but his ears become the same deep red of his hair, as well as the neck. Semi literally dies from the desire to touch them and find out if they’re really going on fire.

"Oh, stop looking at me like that! You're embarrassing!” he yells, causing him a grimace.

Eita doesn’t give him time to continue, treacherously sneaks inside the gym and closes the door, careless of Satori’s complaints who’s trying to open it on the other side. When he finally manages to put his head inside he looks at him betrayed "Hey, I'm freezing out here."

"You cannot enter! It’s not okay if you do it so—"

" _If I do it so_ , what !?" Tendou looks confused, but at the very moment their eyes meet the tension dissolves from his expression and the hold on the door becomes weak. For a moment neither of them speaks and the distance between them is minimal, so much that the setter can feel the teammate’s breath tickling his face.

And then Satori opens his mouth, drowning in his eyes and let the words take their own course.

"Tadaima."

Eita shudders and doesn’t know whether it’s because of the current situation or the cold wind coming through the door.

"Tadaima." repeats Tendou as if afraid of not being heard –which is ridiculous, because has he noticed how close they are?—

"Okaeri."

 

—

 

Satori still cannot succeed in kissing him because Tsutomu comes hastily and collides on them, making him trip. And while Tendou scolds their kouhai, who seems exceedingly sorry, Wakatoshi peeps through the crack of the door accompanied by Reon, looking confused.

Never mind, Eita thinks and laughs, that's part of being a family as well.

**Author's Note:**

> (I can only justify Eita as a botanic's nerd saying that in Italian Semi means "seeds" and his hair remind me of a inky cap -or Coprinopsis atramentaria- and yeah, this is enough for me).
> 
> Once you are in Shiratorizawa hell you can never leave.


End file.
